


now my life is sweet like cinnamon

by wubbo



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Dating, Domestic, Feelings, Feels, Ficlet, Fluff, Food, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kind of a vent fic, Love, M/M, One-Shot, Relationship(s), Romance, Short, Slice of Life, but y’all know how quarantine be, very much heavy on the comfort, we gotta do what we gotta do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wubbo/pseuds/wubbo
Summary: Shadow had just taken a sip of his morning tea. The breeze blew in through the window, reflecting the perfect temperature outside. The radio played a tune that was calm and lighthearted. And Sonic was somewhere upstairs, still preparing for the day, despite how late it already was.That’s when it hit him.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 4
Kudos: 157





	now my life is sweet like cinnamon

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of those fics where an image comes to you late at night and you have no choice but to bust out a whole fic around that one image. I assume y’all know what I’m talking about
> 
> The title comes from lyrics to Radio by Lana Del Rey bc it was stuck in my head when said image arrived

Shadow had just taken a sip of his morning tea. The breeze blew in through the window, reflecting the perfect temperature outside. The radio played a tune that was calm and lighthearted. And Sonic was somewhere upstairs, still preparing for the day, despite how late it already was.  


That’s when it hit him.

He suddenly felt his heart racing, his stomach doing flips. His face heated up and his eyes burned. Shadow couldn’t remember the last time he’d cried, but he was doing it now, overwhelmed in a matter of seconds.

He heard the stairs creaking. Sonic’s voice called out: “I thought we were gonna sleep in today, Shads!” Shadow could immediately hear that familiar playful tone. “You didn’t get called for a mission or anything, did you?”

Shadow lifted his head to look at the blue hedgehog. Sonic stood on the other side of the kitchen - _their_ kitchen - with a towel in hand. He’d just gotten out of the shower, it seemed. He’d been absent-mindedly drying behind his ears as he walked in. 

“No...” Shadow suddenly felt the wetness on his face and quickly turned away again. How humiliating was this? “No, I didn’t get a call, I just...”

“Shadow?” 

More tears spilled out. Sonic rushed over and sat beside Shadow. He reached his hand out, but it hovered.

He gulped. “Can I touch you?” 

Shadow didn’t want to risk his voice shaking. He simply nodded. Sonic grabbed his shoulder and gave it a small squeeze. 

“Shad, what’s up? Did something happen?” Shadow shook his head. “Then what? Can...Can you tell me why you’re-?”

“I-I never thought I’d have this.”

Shadow finally met Sonic’s eyes. Sonic tilted his head in confusion. Shadow reached up and held onto Sonic’s hand, the one that was still resting on him. He gripped it tightly. It felt like he had to make sure it was real. That all of this was real.

“I never thought I’d have this...normal and calm life. I never thought that I could- that I _deserved_...” Shadow sighed. “I don’t deserve to be here. I don’t deserve to have this with you.”

Sonic scoffed, smiling just a bit. “Says who?”

Shadow blinked. “What-?”

“Who said you didn’t deserve to have this? You’re happy, aren’t you?”

Shadow nodded quickly. That’s why he was crying, after all. That’s what was making his chest ache so bad. “I’ve never been happier.”

“Everyone deserves to feel that. Especially you.” Sonic slowly began to hold Shadow’s head in his hands. His thumbs swiped away the tears soaking Shadow’s fur. “I’m glad to be here. I love you, dude.”

Shadow coughed out a weak laugh. “Don’t call me ‘dude’ at a time like this.”

“But you are a dude! You’re _my_ dude.”

“And you’re _my_ idiot.”

Sonic touched his forehead to Shadow’s. “You know it,” he mumbled. “C’mon, now. What do you wanna do for lunch?” 

“Ah...” Shadow pulled away, wiping his face in his arm. “I thought we could do takeout. There was a new restaurant about a mile out...Chun-nan cuisine, I think. 

“Really? Oh, I could slam some dumplings right about now!”

Shadow chuckled. “I’ll call in an order in a few minutes, then. Put on a movie or something in the meantime.” Just as Sonic moved to get up, Shadow grabbed his hand again. “And I...I love you too...” 

Sonic just smiled in response. It must’ve been the warmest expression Shadow had ever seen. No, he was certain he didn’t deserve that smile, or any of this wonderful domesticity. But he vowed to appreciate every second of it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope Shadow wasn’t too OOC for this but I just think the man should be allowed to cry


End file.
